TDROTI: A Jo And Brick Love Story
by OtakuFanGirl001
Summary: Chris left the campers to do challenges and while they were doing challenges Jo and Brick had found different sides of each other. They secretly form an relationship but Scott finds out and tears their love.
1. The Mine

Jo woke up early to run around the island. While Jo was running she ran straight into Brick. They were fighting about how much miles they ran. Jo was done completely running but although she ran with Brick.

It was breakfast time, Jo and Brick were almost finishing their breakfast when Christ had set an alarm on purpose in chef Hatchet's kitchen. Jo had tripped Brick on purpose because she thought he was a jerk. Chris said they were going into a mine and they had to work and some campers were going to be missing. "Glad to see you Chris, just had me the million," Jo said proudly. Brick had glanced at Jo because she had caught Brick's eyes.

Brick wasn't sure that he was clearly in love with Jo yet. Chris had told them to run the whole way or they get a automatic elimination. Jo and Brick had ran into the mine before Chris had announced the rules. Everyone of the campers except Jo and Brick had stood there to hear the rules about their badges.

The team maggots had got in first place. Jo and Brick got lost in the darkness. Jo smelled something gross. Brick had pissed in his pants. Jo pushed Brick down and said, "I could win the million by myself." Brick was trying to say something but Jo just slapped him. Lightning had saw Jo and Brick. Lightning saw his badge turn orange and they were all scared.

Brick was scared of the mine because it was pitch black. Jo heard Lightning fall down. Jo and Brick started to run to the light in a hole but Brick stopped. He stared at Jo for two minutes. Jo had slapped him to wake him up from his day dreaming. Brick had grabbed Jo's arm and pulled her back. She landed on Brick. Jo was blushing and Brick was smiling. They were about to kiss when Lightning had climbed back up.

"Whoa Brick, are you gay?!" Jo had got up form Brick then she led the way to the light from the tunnel. The first team had got in first place. Brick had left Lightning and then grabbed Jo's arm once again. Brick had blew a kiss to Jo.


	2. My Baby

While walking back to their cabins Jo and Brick shared what they like for each other. Jo said how she liked how they do things together all the time. Brick said the same thing. For that on moment they liked each other.

When they were talking to each other Scott was listening to every word they were saying. Brick held Jo's hand and said how much he cares about her. Jo started to blush and suddenly they were about to kiss. Jo turned around to see who was there but Brick turned her head and kissed her.

So they went to their cabin and waited till the next challenge was said. Chris set an alarm that woke the campers up. Jo and Brick ran back to the main cabin area after them making out on top of the mountain. Chris said they had to go race in boats to go ring bells but this was the time when Brick had been on team mutant maggots. Jo had wanted to be the gunner so Brick let her. They started their boats and Jo turned around and saw Brick. He blew a kiss at her and she blushed after wards.

"Brick, I would like to talk to you after the challenge is over." Jo said, as if she wanted to kiss him some more. Since Zoey was the driver, she was paying attention to Mike and Anne Maria, to make sure they didn't do anything *naughty*. Brick wanted them to follow a plan which would ensure their win. Jo was a bit more focused on Brick than winning though. She had never felt this way about Sir Wets-lot before. Meanwhile, Zoey crashed into a rock and flew into the air, and had almost costed her team the challenge if Svetlana hadn't saved her. Jo and Brick were proud of Mike; he had saved their teammate.

"So Jo what did want to talk to me about?" Brick said to Jo, "are you in love with me?" Jo said. Brick had put his hands over Jo's and agreed that he was in love with her. Scott wanted to get his team in loser ville but he also wanted to get rid of Jo so there won't be any victory for any of them.

Jo always seems like someone is watching them. "I brought you a blanket." Brick came to Jo. They both cuddled in the blanket. It was sunset, Jo and Brick kissed each other.  
"So you really like me?" Jo asked. "Yes. You are the love of my life Jo." Brick said in love. They both wanted to make each other happy.

It was morning time and Chris let them sleep in but Brick and Jo had woke up early to do their 6k run around the island. It was like a relaxing day so they could enjoy their day. Brick and Jo were planning to spend the whole day together but then Chris woke up late. Chris made all of the campers exercise but Jo could do it. Jo took Brick to the main cabin area and kissed him then said, "if you want the million dollars you have to earn it. Trust in yourself, Brick."Brick went back inside with Jo and the campers were gone. They had to run around the island nine times but Brick and Jo were hiding under the dock but when a shark came Jo pushed Brick up. Jo punched the shark and run up into the dock.  
They knew they should've went running.

Chris let them rest after all the exercising.


	3. Why

Scott had been telling everyone on the island about Jo and Brick. When Jo and Brick met at the kitchen where chef cooks. Everyone was clapping and whistling when they both walked in. They sat down next to each other. Chris said that they had to play a game called truth or laser shark. Jo and Brick glanced at each other.

Everyone was listening to the rules while Jo and Brick were blowing kisses at each other. Chris started the challenge. Jo and Brick had no idea what the challenge was about. Jo asked Cameron what to do and he was thinking for to long. They had to climb a mountain and get a gold medal. Jo was helping Brick go on the mountain. Scott was figuring out how to get Brick get away from Jo.

Scott had been throwing junk from the pile and throwing it at Brick so he could fall. Jo kept pushing Brick up and right when Brick reached the top he gave the medal to Jo. Scott had angry about how Jo kept protecting Brick. Scott threw a giant rock at Jo and she fell with the medal in her hand. Scott took the medal from Jo then he gave it to Chris.  
Chris accepted the medal that he shouted that team toxic rats had won. Jo was screaming then Brick fell down.

"Why do you always save me?! I'm the man."Brick said to Jo after the challenge was over Jo replied, "no. I have no choice. If I leave you fight for your team we will only have couple people left! That's why." Brick put his warm hands on Jo and kissed her. She was blushing. It was time for the elimination ceremony. Jo and Brick were scared as hell. They didn't want none of them to leave. "Mike, Zoey, Cameron, Jo..." Chris said. There was only Ann Maria and Brick left. Chris pointed to Ann Maria. She didn't want to leave. Brick winked at Jo, then Jo blushed again. "Why is your face red?" Cameron asked, "because." Brick sat back down next to Jo and glanced at each other.

Since there has been three challenges so far; B and Staci were the only ones to be eliminated. Ann Maria was so upset when she had to leave.  
Brick and Jo were happy to stay together for now. They took off to their cabins but hoping that Chris won't wake the campers up then. It was morning time toxic birds were chirping, Jo and Brick had been running for a quite of days now. This time they didn't fight about who ran more kilometers now. They held hands as they ran around the whole island. Scott woke up early watching them.

They went to go eat breakfast and Zoey was happier than ever since Ann Maria had left. Jo and Brick don't race when they eat anymore. They look at each other while they are eating.  
Chris walked in. He was wearing a costume for bungee jumping. Jo was the only one laughing at Chris's clothing.

They all met at the cliff. They put a rocks at the bottom of the cliff. They had dive down and get it. They have to find one that has a Chris McLean's logo.  
Jo bungee jumped first and Brick was frightened that she won't come back up. All of a sudden Jo had picked up a Chris McLean logo. The mutant maggots had won the challenge in one try. Jo and Brick had high fived each other. They were both happy. But then Scott spilled the beans about their relationship.

"I saw Brick and Jo making out under the dock before." Scott said. Jo's face really turned red from embarrassment. Brick wasn't embarrassed about having a relationship with Jo. Jo ran back to her cabin and put a pillow over her face. Scott was the only one laughing. The team toxic rats was sure that they were going to vote off Scott the next time they lose.


	4. The Final Nine, Wait No Eight

Chris had set alarms in our cabin AGAIN! Chris announced the challenge at breakfast. Finally Jo came in the door without Brick and started eating without him. Brick came in all scratched up by animals,  
"you have to play ball." Chris announced. The campers were moaning and the only one that wasn't was Scott.

We all met at the main area where the cabins are. We made big lines to sort which teams are in. Since there wasn't enough people Chris had to put in some members from last season. Sierra and DJ were the members to play ball.  
Everyone started to play but when Brick got hit in the face he couldn't play the challenge.

The whole challenge Jo was trying to get injured so she could see Brick in the infirmary. Finally, Jo got hit in the face with the ball and got sent to the infirmary. Scott took off to the infirmary to secretly spy on Jo and Brick. Jo had a bandage rapped around her head and it fell off her head.

Brick wanted to help out to be nice so with all his strength he picked it up and handed it to Jo. Jo got up from the bed she was laying on and looked at Brick. Scott was watching Jo kiss Brick on the cheek. She was frightened. Scott said to Jo, "well, well look who it is" Jo was blocking Brick when he was laying on his bed.  
"You don't really like him do you?" "After all he did piss in his pants before,"  
"get away from him Scott, I know how you try to get the million!" Jo told him in fear.

Scott left and winked at her. Jo didn't like Scott that much as a friend, for concern she didn't even like him at all. She picked up Brick and took him back to his cabin sneaking. Brick woke up when she took him to the cabin. "Remember that time we fought?" Brick asked in a sick impression. Jo nodded yes and he put her fingers sliding in his hair.

The campers went back into their cabins and the maggots were upset because they lost the challenge. They either planning to vote off Jo or Brick because they were the ones that were injured.  
It was time for the votes. They voted off Cameron. Now Mike couldn't have anyone to help him with his multiple personalities. They also voted him off because the mutant maggots still wanted Jo and Brick to stay together.

Scott was animosity about that. He was sure to start to make his team deplete. Jo and Brick were happy enough to still be in the team. But Scott just wanted them to leave so bad.

Time for another challenge since it was morning time. They had to play a game of dodge ball. They were put in teams. They had a special camper to put in the show. It was Cody from last season. The mutant maggots knew that they were going to lose but you could never know.

Everybody was working very hard especially the mutant maggots. Jo was acting more tough than ever to win so her and Brick. Since it was only two couples on team maggots, it would be harder for the team but Jo was the only one working hard so Cody had to demo the challenge only.  
It was finally the challenge and Zoey was just paying attention to Mike. Brick didn't really understand the rules but he asked Jo for help. It was just a complete kid game for the whole challenge.

Now, since every challenge that Chris is making up is super boring he came up with a morning 5k run around the island. Chris had changed the rules. Since there is only the final nine members on Total Drama Revenge Of The Island they made the challenges more difficult and there is no more teams. Brick and Jo high fived each other but still wasn't long until Scott has a corrupt plan to set Jo and Brick apart from each other.

They started to run around the island but it was tiring for the campers. Chris was angry at them for hating on his challenges. Jo and Brick just accepted Chris's challenge so they could be his favorite and give both a invisibility statue.

Brick and Jo were used to running together around the island because they do it everyday. It was a challenge that if any camper that doesn't run around the island get abrupt elimination. Sam wasn't running so Chris set a loud horn and announced that someone didn't run. It was Sam. Now there was only the final eight campers on the island.  
Jo and Brick were really happy but until one of them would be eliminated. Now since Chris said that, it was harder for the both of them to think straight.


	5. Are We In The Final Seven, Six, Five

Dakota was dismal because since Sam had been eliminated, which means that the rest has the victory to win the challenges now.

"You guys should be happy that you are in the final seven" Chris said elated. Jo and Brick always high fived each other but so happy also. They all met at breakfast but since Chris was in such a happy mood he let the campers enjoy their day. Everyone was enjoying the day so was Jo and Brick. Oh yeah, they are having a relaxing day.

Ann Maria came down in a parachute ready to get her revenge. Brick was trying to stop her ruin Chris's bright day. He couldn't think of no plan. Brick finally thought of it!

"I'll give you some hair spray if you leave?" Brick told Ann Maria. Ann Maria's frown turned into a smile and followed Brick to the girls cabin. Jo wasn't sure what was going to go on but she trusted Brick.

Scott went to Jo and told her a lie,  
"I think Brick is having a relationship with Ann Maria."  
Jo got up really fast and ran to the cabin. All Brick was doing was giving Ann Maria her extra spray cans. Ann Maria was happy and so still was Chris.

Brick was talking to Jo about how he doesn't want to ruin Chris's bright day and how it will be a darkness day. It was usually a great day for all but they all still didn't realize that all of them were in the final seven. But soon it will be the final six. All were confused about if it was a challenge of not.

At the end of the day Chris asked who had such a great day... Dakota didn't have so much because she missed Sam. Chris still had such a bright day but who knows how he will be tomorrow.

It was morning time, Brick and Jo were waiting to do their 5k run around the island before the challenge. Chris had planned out that they had to write a list of who was eliminated. But the list doesn't have to be in order.  
"B, Staci, Ann Maria..." Jo was thinking. "Cameron... Sam... Dakota!" Brick added. They both were happy that they were on their own same team. They bought the list to Chris and seen if it was correct.

"Jo and Brick had won the challenge!" Chris announced with cheer. Scott was acting like he didn't know so he could be on a team with someone.  
"Who's taking the hurl of shame then?" Jo asked, Chris smiled. Dawn could tell that she was going to be eliminated.

We all met by the campfire ready to have our names called,"Brick, Jo, Lightning, Zoey... And the toxic marshmallow of loserdom goes to, Dawn."  
Dawn got up at showed Chris an invisibility statue. It turned out that it was one of Scott's scams.

Jo woke up thinking that she was in the final six, what a surprise. Brick noticed that Jo wasn't running that day. Chris said to meet at the dock.  
Now since the campers were at the dock, Chris had made a challenge to dive under water and collect rocks with a Chris McLean logo on it but you have to be careful some of the rocks have toxic waste in them so some will mess you up.  
Jo was thinking that she was going to win the challenge, but until Brick caught her attention. She started to blush while she was holding Bricks hand. Lightning looked, "no seriously dude, are you gay?! You keep holding that boy's hand." Jo couldn't stand Lightning saying that she was a dude so she pushed off the dock.

Jo dived under the dock to find a rock with a logo. But she touched a rock and heard it beep. Jo got out of the moving water and saw an explosion. Brick went into the water and saw a rock with a logo on it, Brick had gave it to Jo with pride and said,"keep it, I'll find my own." Jo smiled that figured long ago Brick was a sort of an gentleman.

Brick got out of the water again at found a rock with another logo on it. It was like a special day for the two of them. They were happy to win. While Mike was having trouble he wasn't going to win.  
Now that we all met at the campfire again everyone was looking terrible. Chris said the following are safe,"Brick, Jo, Scott, Zoey..." Now Chris was going to say who get the toxic marshmallow, "The toxic marshmallow of loserdom goes to..., Lightning. Sorry dude you just weren't looking hard enough."

Jo spoke in the confessional, "Remember how I got sick of Lightning treating me like a dude, well I got him back!" Jo and Brick walked back to their cabins and now they are in the final five. Jo said, "what a nice day" along when Brick said that too.


	6. Boney Island And More

It was in the night when the campers had to do a challenge. They had go in a canoe and go to Boney Island. But Brick was scared to go because he didn't want Jo to still call him Sir Wets-lot anymore. But the person who doesn't come out with a gold key for the next part of the challenge will probably be not make it to the final four.  
Brick went on the canoe with Jo. Jo blew her whistle so she could make Brick push the canoe into the water.

Going Boney Island was scarey to Brick because it was night time. Jo and Brick finally there but couldn't remember what Chris said to find. Brick found two gold keys under a rock when they just arrived. They hopped back onto their canoe and went back to Camp Wawanakwa. Chris was waiting until Jo and Brick finally arrived.

Chris was surprised that they found the keys. "You guys work fast." Chris said with enjoyment. He led to them to golf cars to drive to the chef Hatchet's kitchen.  
Mike and Zoey finally arrived (which means they aren't going to be eliminated). Scott arrived last so he was sure enough to lose the challenge. Jo and Brick had made it to chef's kitchen in time. Mike and Zoey turned out to be in second place.  
So it was now in the morning and they were doing the the elimination ceremony.

Chris had said, "Who ever gets the toxic marshmallow will get eliminated. Brick, Jo, Mike... The final marshmallow goes to.." Mike was really looking forward to Scott leaving. Chris said loud, "Scott." Scott pulled out an invisibility statue. Chris was surprised but the person who gets more votes leaves. "Mike." Chris had said smiling. Zoey gasped. Before Mike left he told Zoey about his multiple personalities. She told him how she loves oddballs and after she told him that she kissed him on the cheek.

It was a hardcore night for Zoey but at least she got to kiss the guy of her dreams. Now since Jo, Brick, Scott and Zoey were in final four Chris let them relax for the day. But Jo and Brick were running around the island but they ran holding each others hand.  
Now for breakfast they had real food. They had bacon and eggs. Most of the day Brick and Jo were enjoying their day.

Finally it was the morning time but Chris didn't know what challenge to do. He came up with a challenge to make your own vehicle and race it around the island. After the challenge you have to carry your vehicle to your cabin and you could keep it or take it apart and build something new.  
"Go, go, go!" Chris screamed. They found old broken junk in chef's kitchen and other places. Scott already built his vehicle and took it right straight to Chris. Jo built hers after Scott, then she helped Brick finish his. Zoey finished hers after Jo. Brick was finished now. The campers drove their vehicles around the island Scott's car broke. Brick's go-kart was extremely fast just like Jo's go-kart. Zoey was behind Brick and almost passed him until Jo hit her kart on Zoey bike. Zoey fell down and she scraped her arm. A intern put her in the infirmary.

Chris said, "The following campers are safe; Jo, Zoey.. And the final marshmallow goes to... Scott." Brick didn't want to go.  
"Sorry dude I saw Jo help you.., Sir Wets-lot!" Chris started to laugh. Jo went to Brick. Brick said to Jo, "I want you win for the both of us." Chris was taken aback about Jo and Brick's love.


	7. Affronted Jo

Jo woke up early doing the 5k run by herself. She didn't like how she had to help Brick build his vehicle. But now Jo, Zoey, and Scott are in the final three.  
Jo remembered how Brick said to win for the both of them. She still wanted her and him to still do naughty things.

But now they ate breakfast, Jo didn't have no one to eat their breakfast with. Jo was trying get rid of Zoey and Scott. Chris had set an challenge to find five toxic marshmallows. Jo used her extremely fast go-kart. She used a old box she found on Ann Maria's bed. Jo had found two toxic marshmallows that were glowing green.

It seems that Zoey was having trouble finding marshmallows. While Zoey was having trouble Scott was making his own toxic marshmallows. Chris saw Scott making marshmallows and said, "Dude, if you do that you'll get eliminated!" Scott rolled his eyes and walked and saw a toxic marshmallow.

Jo found another toxic marshmallow. She brought the three toxic marshmallows to Chris and he accepted it. "Jo had won!" Scott walked back and saw a marshmallow. He ran to Chris before Zoey did. They met at the bonfire to celebrate who will be in the final two. Since Jo had won the challenge she got to choose who will take the Hurl Of Sham  
Jo chose Scott. Because she thought Zoey wasn't that tough. Zoey was kind of turning weirdly mental in her head because she really wanted her and Mike to win the million. Jo also wanted to win the million for Brick.

"It has been weeks for this crappy day and now here it is! The final two competitors!" Jo was running 7k in the morning because she really wanted to surprise Brick. She was fantasizing about her and Brick diving into dollars. She really wanted to win Total Drama season four.  
Chris met the final two at breakfast and told them that they had to race.

They met at a track around the island and had to race with giant toxic eagle eggs. The competitors from last season and this season met them.  
"Three... Two... One.., Run!" Chris yelled. They chose seats to sit in and mostly all the members had chose Zoey because she was nicer. Brick was running with Jo to a flag with colors. Brick gave a Jo a lift up to the flag. Jo was in the lead. But Zoey slid down the pole but was caught in the eye of Fang the two-legged shark. Scott was on Zoey's team and Fang was all onto Scott because that shark still wanted the shark tooth.

Zoey was close to the winning finish line but until she caught the eye of Mike. Jo was running with Brick. Jo was thinking of the million and Brick. Jo had passed the finish line but Zoey didn't care she only wanted Mike. Jo and Brick hugged each other after when she crossed the finish line.  
"Jo had won Total Drama Revenge Of The Island!" Jo wasn't embarrassed of being with Brick so she kissed him so the campers could see. Jo was even proud of herself. She split some of the money with Brick and remembered Brick for the rest of her life.

_Thank you for reading I appreciate the time you took reading... Hope you enjoy some of my future stories I going to make. Thank you. I really took my time working on this story, but I didn't really know people were going to read it. Awesome.. I am going to make more JOCK stories just for your support :D_


End file.
